littlemastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivias
When you hire people to track down monsters, sometimes they will give you some useful information. This is the list of information you could get from them. Monsters *Each monster has 4 skills that are determined when it is hatched. *Monsters gain abilities at level 12. *Monsters evolve when they consume the fruits that are dropped from their evolved forms. *Some monsters may evolve with Growth Value (GV) above 25 or 40. *Attack skills deal 50% bonus damage when used by monsters with the same body type. Moves Effectiveness *DARK attacks are effective against GRASS, but not effective against FIRE, FLY and DARK monsters. *ELECTRICITY attacks are effective against WATER, FLY, METAL and DARK, but not effective against GROUND, GRASS, and ELECTRICITY monsters. *FIRE attacks are effective against GROUND and GRASS, but not effective against FIRE, WATER and ELECTRICITY monsters. *FLY attacks are effective against FIRE and FLY, but not effective against GROUND and GRASS monsters. *GRASS attacks are effective against WATER and FLY, but not effective against FIRE and GRASS monsters. *GROUND attacks are effective against WATER and ELECTRICITY, but not effective against GROUND and GRASS monsters. *METAL attacks are effective against NORMAL and GROUND, but not effective against WATER, POISON and DARK monsters. *NORMAL attacks are effective against GRASS and DARK, but not effective against FLY and METAL monsters. *POISON attacks are effective against WATER, GROUND and GRASS, but not effective against FIRE and POISON monsters. *WATER attacks are effective against FIRE, POISON, METAL and ELECTRICITY, but not effective against NORMAL, WATER, GROUND, FLY and GRASS monsters. Battles *Battle your friends or someone on the Internet to get gold coins . *It is important to have a balanced team instead of having one strong monster only. *To switch your active monsters for battle, swipe down on the monster list. *You get 3 coins for winning and 2 coins for losing a battle with other players. There is no point to leave a battle in the middle. Others *Gold coins could be used to speed up tracking and hatching. Use them if you got any. *Sell your monsters to get some extra gold coins . Just be sure only sell those you don't need. *Your uncle is managing all the extra monsters for you. Tap him to see all your monsters. *You can rename your monster by tapping on your uncle and then by tapping on the desired monster's name. Breeding *With breeding, you can get skill combos on specific monster that cannot be found by hatching. *Some monsters may breed special monsters when mating with specific monsters. *The higher level of the parents, the higher chance you can get a special breed when mating two specific monsters. *Sometimes you could hatch a powerful monster. That is called a RARE HATCH. *Generally the better stat of the parents, the better stat of the offsprings. *Monsters are born with different stats and personalities. Their personalities determin what stats they are good at. Gallery trivia_battleyourfriends.PNG trivia_darkattacksare.PNG trivia_eachmonsterhas.PNG trivia_electricityattacksare.PNG trivia_fireattacksare.PNG trivia_flyattacksare.PNG trivia_goldcoinscould.PNG trivia_grassattacksare.PNG trivia_itisimportant.PNG trivia_metalattacksare.PNG trivia_monstersevolvewhen.PNG trivia_monstersgainabilities.PNG trivia_normalattacksare.PNG trivia_poisonattacksare.PNG trivia_sellyourmonsters.PNG trivia_somemonstersmay.PNG trivia_toswitchyour.PNG trivia_waterattacksare.PNG trivia_youruncleis.PNG trivia_youget3.PNG trivia_groundattacksare.PNG Category:Browse